1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower curtain rods and more particularly to a shower curtain rod assembly with an arcuate main section adapted for use in a shower enclosure over a bath tub having a curved wall to provide additional space for the individual taking a shower.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Combination showers and bath tubs are widely utilized to save space. However, they have the disadvantage of according limited room for the individual showering because the shower curtain bottom must be situated within the tube to contain the water from the shower head and thus the shower curtain is normally linear and is situated directed over the edge of the tube and the horizontal tub deck.
It is known to utilize shower curtain rods with main section that are other than linear to expand the shower space. However, some conventional rods of that type are formed of rods with multiple bends and hence are expensive to manufacture, do not provide for smooth shower curtain movement, are not aesthetically pleasing in appearance and/or require specialized mounting apparatus. Others are formed of single part making them expensive to package and ship. Still others require complicated swivel mounting brackets to accommodate angular side sections. The present invention overcomes all of those disadvantages in that it is relatively inexpensive to fabricate, package and ship, is aesthetically pleasing with a smooth arcuate main section that promotes easy shower curtain movement and utilizes simple, easy to install mounting brackets.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a curved shower curtain rod assembly for expanding the space in a shower in which the rods has a minimum of bends so as to facilitate smooth shower movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curved shower curtain rod assembly that is inexpensive to fabricate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curved shower curtain rod assembly that is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curved shower curtain rod assembly that does not require complicated or moveable mounting brackets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curved shower curtain rod assembly that includes a two-piece rod that can be separated to make it easy and inexpensive to package and ship.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curved shower curtain rod assembly that utilizes simple, easy to install mounting brackets.